


the beast inside

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ... ini tentang apa ya (...), Dark, Dark Arthur, Dark Author (?), Dark Character, General, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, dark story, ini kenapa dark semua
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Segala hal yang pahit dan yang serbajahat seperti menghujaninya.Hingga pada akhirnya, ketika semua itu berhenti, tersisalah seonggok Arthur Kirkland di sini, bernyawa tapi terasa mati.





	the beast inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts), [madeh18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Demons (c) Imagine Dragons  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil kentungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

> When your dreams are fail
> 
> And the ones you hail are the worst of all

Arthur sedang ada di dalam kerumunan, tapi dia merasa sangat sendirian.

Semua orang di sekitarnya—ada berapa orang di sini? Ada Alfred, ada Kiku, Francis, Ludwig, Wang Yao, Ivan, Feliciano … entah berapa, ditambah dirinya?—sedang tertawa, sedang membahas permasalahan entah apa, ada selingan berupa ledekan atau _apalah_ , apakah yang mendengarkan itu semua adalah telinganya sendiri, bahkan?

Ah, Alfred memanggilnya, menanyakan soal pendapatnya mengenai suatu hal. Dan kemudian didengarnya suara, _suaranya sendiri_ , menanggapi dengan intonasi tinggi, kemudian Alfred menimpali lagi, dan Francis bergabung dalam konversasi, dan Kiku juga, tiba-tiba semuanya saling bersahutan, membalas mengenai apa yang ia katakan tadi _padahal tadi ia bilang apa, sih?_

Arthur nggak benar-benar merasa hidup. Ia menatap Alfred dengan tatapan kosong, seketika teringat kejadian yang membuat bocah di hadapannya ini mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan pada tahun 1776, bodoh amat dunia pikir ia sudah memaafkannya begitu saja? Saat itu segala macam hal yang pahit dan yang serbajahat seperti menghujaninya, dan pada akhirnya ketika semua itu berhenti, tersisalah seonggok Arthur Kirkland di sini, bernyawa tapi terasa mati.

Kemudian ada Francis yang tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk, kemudian memujinya: hebat Arthur, begitu ia bilang, masih tertawa lagi sebagai selingan, lalu mencoba melanjutkan kata-kata di sela-selanya: aku belum pernah tertawa sampai sehebat ini. Katanya begitu. Ia menatapnya saja dan hei, apakah ia baru saja mencibir tadi? Sepertinya begitu. Ia mencibir untuk membalas pujian Francis, yang langsung diprotes, “Ini momen langka aku memujimu, hei, setidaknya kasih yang setimpal, dong!”

Pun kalau boleh jujur, bukan seperti itu ekspresi yang ingin ia lontarkan. Memangnya mencibir itu cukup? Ada sekali dalam momen apa saja ketika Arthur ingin menonjok Francis sekuat tenaga, ketika melihat wajah Francis Bonnefoy saja bikin mual, ketika mereka semua bersamaan lapar tapi hidangan khas Perancislah yang disajikan untuk mereka—benci, benci, benci! Benci sekali rasanya.

Dan dunia berpikir ia sudah memaafkannya!

Hah, apaan, persetan dengan memaafkan. Bocah ini sumber terbesarnya merasa pahit sekarang, sampai bernapas pun rasanya perih _hingga Arthur tidak mau melanjutkannya lagi_. Dia membantu Alfred menyelesaikan perang hanya karena dendam—memangnya sebegitu penting Alfred bagi Francis, sebetulnya? Setan, sebenarnya kan, Francis mendukung Alfred hanya karena punya utang membalas padanya saja. Berlaku juga rupanya kutipan terkenal dari entah siapa; musuh dari musuhmu adalah temanmu.

Tapi kalau itu ada di posisi Arthur, sejak kapan Arthur punya teman? Musuh dari musuhnya _adalah musuhnya pula_ , rasanya seluruh dunia pun musuhnya dan kata teman baginya hanya sekadar perjanjian hitam di atas putih, ada masa berlakunya segala sampai kapan aliansi di antara mereka akan berakhir. Lalu kemudian, 1776 itu, ia dihancurkan oleh semua musuh yang ia benci dengan alasan berbeda-beda, tapi kemudian mereka semua bersatu hanya karena satu visi: memusuhinya.

Puas, ya, kalian semua sekarang, ha?

Bersekutu untuk mengeroyoknya hingga perang berakhir dan Alfred bisa merdeka, dan kemudian kalian melanjutkan urusan di negara masing-masing tanpa peduli berapa banyak torehan luka yang ia dapatkan—lagi pula, siapa yang peduli sih dengan betapa sakitnya seorang Arthur Kirkland saat itu? Bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak!

> Look into my eyes
> 
> It’s where my demons hide

Arthur adalah eksistensi yang seharusnya tidak ada. Bukan tidak ada karena alasan ia kalah, atau ia lemah, atau apalah yang selalu diremehkan semua negara kepadanya. Tapi karena ia adalah keberadaan yang tidak diinginkan. Kalau ia pergi, memangnya kenapa? Toh, Inggris juga negara yang sekecil itu—kecil tapi menguasai seluruh dunia kecuali 22 negara; _tapi kan itu dulu_ , dan nggak ada negara yang peduli dengan itu!

Dulu, Kerajaan Britania itu keren sekali, lho. Sejarah itulah yang selalu Arthur banggakan, yang membuat Arthur berpikir bahwa ia adalah keberadaan yang sangat lama bertahan; jatuh, bangun, jatuh, bangun, sedemikian rupa. Begitu banyak cobaan marang melintang dari mana pun yang bisa ia tangani, hingga pada satu titik, Arthur merasa dirinya secara fundamental mempunyai ketidakmampuan untuk berbuat kesalahan lagi.

Sampai lalu semua menghancurkannya.

Alfred dan Ivan kini menjadi dua negara yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan, seluruh dunia mengagumi mereka, membicarakan mereka—eh tadi ia bilang mengagumi, apakah benar mengagumi? Yah, mungkin tidak mengagumi juga sih; tapi setidaknya menjadi sorotan. Setidaknya mereka dilihat, dan mereka adalah negara yang tidak lebih lama dari dia! Hei, serius, dunia?

Kemudian Francis sudah (dengan sangat congkaknya) memakai bahasanya sendiri setiap kali rapat Uni Eropa. Itu suatu penghinaan, itu bagaikan tindakan yang menginjak-injaknya, Francis melakukannya dengan alasan bahwa suatu hari nanti Perancis akan menjadi negara yang berjaya di Eropa—ya, karena Inggris keluar dari Uni Eropa, itulah mengapa, katanya.

Itu sama sekali tidak logis … tapi logis pula, di saat yang bersamaan. Arthur ingat betul kejadian itu, ketika Francis menggunakan bahasanya saat ia melaporkan kemajuan perekonomian Perancis di perkumpulan para anggota-anggota Uni Eropa, dan Arthur sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak memberi respons yang berarti.

Arthur hanya diam. Dan tidak ada yang peduli.

Kalau kata orang, dunia itu berputar. Bisa suatu saat di bawah, bisa suatu saat di atas. Sama juga seperti Arthur yang dulunya pernah bisa sangat bangga. Kerajaan Britania adalah yang terbesar, wilayah dengan matahari tidak pernah terbenam! Itu kan, prestasi yang belum bisa dikalahkan siapa pun bahkan sampai hari ini. (Yah, toh siapa sih yang mau main kerajaan-kerajaan di zaman sekarang?)

Tapi kemudian ada perang, ada taktik, ada strategi, dan Arthur hanya sangat lupa bahwa negara-negara yang menaruh dendam kesumat pada dirinya bisa berpikir bahwa mereka tidak sendirian. Hei, kenapa kita tidak bekerjasama saja atas nama kebencian pada Inggris? Mungkin itulah yang mereka celetukkan, dan itulah yang mereka laksanakan pula. Mereka bersatu dan memanfaatkannya dalam Perang Revolusi Amerika; mengalahkannya. Hah, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari serangan keroyokan, sementara ia cuma sendiri?

> And the masquerade will come
> 
> Calling out at the mess you made

Pun apabila Arthur bisa protes begitu, mereka bisa saja bilang: ini kan, perang, boleh dong, kalau mau mengajak teman. Kalau kamu tidak terima, ya sudah _ajak teman saja sana!_

Tahu saja mereka kalau ia tidak punya teman!

Dan Arthur memang tidak pernah punya teman. Siapa pula yang mau menjadikannya teman? Sejak dulu, ia selalu beranggapan bahwa semua hal bisa dilakukannya sendiri, ia bisa hidup di atas kaki sendiri—ia bahkan bisa hidup di atas kaki orang lain juga, hei! Jadi bodoh amat sih, ya, teman itu omong kosong.

Lalu Arthur menerima imbasnya juga ternyata. Bagi keberadaan yang diberi _kutukan_ berupa hidup selama-lamanya, ia bisa sendiri merasakan bahwa karma itu nyata. Sebuah senjata, pasti—suatu hari nanti, _pasti—_ akan makan tuannya juga; entah dengan cara apa. Dan itu ia rasakan betul, sekarang. Secara langsung: ia tuannya, ia yang terkena senjatanya.

Entah kenapa Arthur baru mulai memikirkannya hari ini, yang membuatnya tidak ingin merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. Arthur ingin mengulangi pemikirannya lagi, setidaknya ia jadi punya bahan renungan, tapi bukannya sejak tadi tuh, pikirannya berulang-ulang terus, ya? Rasanya tadi ada bagian yang sudah ia pikirkan tapi akhirnya tetap dipikirkannya lagi.

Intinya adalah, ia merasa sendirian. Kembali lagi pada hal pertama yang ia pikirkan, dong? Bukti bahwa sebenarnya bahan renungannya adalah hal-hal yang selalu sama, selalu itu-itu saja.

Kalau saja ada seseorang yang bertanya, apa yang ia rasakan, Arthur sebaiknya bilang apa, ya? Arthur tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya dalam satu kata, pun bahkan satu kalimat, satu paragraf, Arthur tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa yang ia rasakan? Kalau ada ( _kalau ada lho ya_ ) yang sadar ia tidak bersikap biasanya hari ini, dan bertanya ada apa, Arthur harus menjawab apa?

Ia merasa … sedih. Entah kenapa. Sedih dalam konteks apa, ia juga tidak tahu. Tapi melihat Alfred, Francis, Kiku, Ivan, Wang Yao, Feliciano, mereka semua tertawa, rasanya Arthur ingin bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak pergi. Kenapa mereka tertawa? Kenapa mereka bisa sebahagia itu? Oke, Kiku, Ivan, dan Ludwig tidak terang-terangan tertawa sih, tapi kan, tetap saja, mereka menunjukkan ekspresi senang. Kenapa? Karena apa?

Atas semua ini? _Setelah_ semua ini? Mereka pernah saling membenci, dan itu adalah hal yang dampaknya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Tapi mereka bisa berkumpul dan saling bersenda-gurau, ber-hahaha ria, apa-apaan? Barangkali memaafkan itu memang mudah ya, bagi mereka? Sayangnya tidak bagi Arthur.

Arthur rindu masa lalu.

> They say, “It’s what you make.”
> 
> I say, “It’s up to fate.”

“Eh, tiba-tiba saja aku kangen masa lalu,” Alfred menyeletuk setelah menelan suapan pertama dari hidangan Perancis yang sedang mereka makan—tanpa sadar bahwa kalimat itu membuat Arthur tersentak. (Omong-omong, mereka memang sedang makan … sejak kapan, ya? Mungkin baru saja, tapi Arthur mendapati dirinya sendiri sedang makan pula.) “Aku sudah lupa sih, tapi jelas dulu aku berpikir kalau masakannya Arthur itu paling enak sedunia.”

“Doktrin yang buruk,” Ivan menyeletuk.

“ _Well said,_ Ivan,” Kiku menimpali.

Feliciano menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia teringat saat ditangkap pasukan Inggris semasa perang dan dia _dicekoki_ makanan buatan Arthur. Sepanjang hari itu benar-benar mimpi buruk, semacam _loss-loss solution._ Mau yang mana: mati kelaparan atau makan makanan yang hanya pantas dimusnahkan? “Sumpah, Al, kamu beneran kurang piknik semasa kecil.”

“Itu kan jadi alasan kenapa dia merdeka, toh,” Francis mengulum senyum, menatap Arthur. “Iya bukan, Arthur?”

Itu ledekan—yang keberapa ya, untuk hari ini? Ledekan yang baginya akan sangat masuk akal apabila ia berdiri dan pulang, tapi tidak bagi personifikasi negara lain. Ludwig saja sudah bisa menimpali dengan tenang mengenai ledekan tentang masa Perang Dunia Kedua, masa ia sendiri justru bertolak pergi? Lebih lama mana kejadiannya, 1776 dan 1939?

Arthur benci mereka semua. Seenaknya saja mereka meledekinya sedemikian rupa; ledekan untuknya itu banyak sekali, lho. Mulai dari Kerajaan Britania yang _kini_ sudah tidak jaya lagi, kemudian perang dengan Alfred, kemudian kemerdekaannya Alfred, kemudian Alfred yang kini menjadi negara besar—dan poin kedua sampai terakhir yang ia sebutkan pun mempunyai inti yang sama, sebenarnya!

Seberapa entengnya mereka menganggap ia sudah melupakan? Mereka dengan kejam kini meledek menggunakan topik yang rasanya akan ia benci sampai mati, luka yang goresannya masih ada—pun masih terasa pula, tapi mereka berpikir ia akan mendiamkan mereka! Mereka berpikir ia hanya akan menganggapnya lalu; marah sebentar, mereka tertawa, lalu lupa.

Memangnya lembaran-lembaran hidup yang disediakan untuk kita bisa seenaknya dihabiskan?

> With the beast inside
> 
> There’s nowhere we can hide

Arthur tidak pernah membuka lembaran baru.

Tidak seperti mereka yang bisa-bisanya dengan sangat mudah menghela napas, lalu memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Hahaha, segampang itu? Arthur selalu berkutat di lembaran yang sama. Tidak ada kata memaafkan, tidak ada kata lupa—jangan suruh Arthur lupa! Arthur tidak pernah lupa; dan tidak ada yang peduli seberapa besarnya Arthur _sangat_ menghargai sisi dirinya yang seperti ini.

Dalam lembaran itu ada segalanya yang tidak pernah terbuang. Ada emas, ada kapal perompak dengan bendera Britania berkibar di pucuk tiang, ada air mata, ada darah, ada robekan … saat-saat ia bangga dan ketika harga dirinya terkoyak—dua kejadian yang sangat bertentangan; rasanya tidak ada selain dia yang dapat mengingat hal-hal sangat ekstrem seperti itu—ada di lembaran yang sama. Kertas itu pernah terbakar, pernah basah, pernah ada yang mencakar—yah, dia sendiri sih, yang mencakar.

Arthur mendengar suaranya sendiri menimpali ledekan Francis, kesal—sepertinya itu makna intonasi yang terkandung dalam kalimat balasannya. Entah ia mengatakan apa, sesuatu seperti mengutuk, kemudian disambung dengan kata yang balas meledek: kalau aku jadi kamu akan merasa terhina, Alfred makan masakanmu tapi dia jadi ingat masakanku.

“Poin yang bagus, Arthur,” Ludwig menganggukan kepala takzim. “Kalau aku jadi kamu, Francis, aku akan tersinggung.”

“ _Aku_ tersinggung! Kau lihat sendiri, aku tersinggung dan terlalu terkejut sampai tidak tahu mau membalas apa!”

Kemudian ada suara tawa dari Alfred dan Feliciano. Dilanjutkan suara menukas dari Francis, “Al nggak perlu ketawa, memangnya ini gara-gara siapa?”

“Lha, memangnya gara-gara _siapa_?”

Lalu ribut-ribut lagi. Suasana yang harmonis, yang begitu akrab, seperti tidak pernah ada apa-apa. Atau kalaupun pernah ada (yang _memang_ pernah ada), mereka sama-sama percaya bahwa semuanya sudah saling memaafkan, tidak ada dendam. Berlaku pula untuk Arthur. Tidak ada lagi seorang Arthur Kirkland yang memimpikan masa jayanya, menyumpahi musuh-musuhnya, membenci dunia.

Mereka berpikir bahwa sisi Arthur yang seperti itu tidak lagi ada.

Mereka salah.

> Don’t get too close
> 
> It’s dark inside

**Author's Note:**

> ini gift pembalasan karena **nana** maksa aku nonton video usuk revolutionary war, bikin aku nangis, bikin aku marah, periiiiih banget rasanya na, luka ini membekas, AKU NGGAK SANGGUP, AKU NANGIS MASA QAQ JAHAT SEKALI ANDA QAQ
> 
> terus ini juga gift buat **mbil** , karena dirimu bingung karakterisasinya arthur gimana, nih kukasih 8"))) /SESATSYA


End file.
